kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoebe
'Phoebe Pherber '''is a Hispanic girl who is madly in love with Coop. Her father is the wealthy owner of the del Oro ranch, a sheep ranch that was shown in the episode Never Cry Sheep. She has a Persian cat named Honey Fluff who has white, fluffy fur and a pretty pink bow tied around her tail. She has a huge crush on Coop, and enjoys surprising him by sneaking up on him on many occasions. It has never been explained why Coop doesn't like Phoebe, and it has never been explained why Phoebe likes Coop. It is possible that Phoebe thinks of Coop as her hero; she calls him a hero twice in the series on-screen, once when he saved her life in the House of Horrors, and once when he helped save her life in Birthday Bashed. She has a rivalry with Millie (possibly because Millie makes Coop's life worse), and is jealous of Fiona. Japanese Voice by: Akiko Kimura. Appearance She has brown eyes, russet brown hair and light brown skin. Phoebe often wears a pink themed dress and a red headband. In the Christmas episode, we see that she wears a purple hat and coat with an orange scarf for winter clothes. When swimming, she wears a pink bathing suit. Quotes ''" Oh, Coopsie! I knew you couldn't stay away! " " Who is SHEEEEEEEEEEEE?! " " Oh. HELLO, Mr. KAT. " " Don't worry, Coopie... These will be perfect. " " And let Millie get all the glory? Not gonna happen! It's go time! " "Why won't you MOOVVVEEEEEEEE?!" Trivia * Phoebe appears in both openings of the theme song. First at the playground, then in the season 2 intro at the skatepark. * Phoebe shows signs of hating Millie. She competes with her on a regular basis to prove that she's better than her. An example of this is when she was on an opposing team to her in Capture the Kat. When Coop told her to stay there and guard the flag, she furiously put her hands on her hips and responded, " And let Millie get all the glory?! Not gonna happen! It's go time! " * She has a low self-esteem (as shown by how jealous she is of Fiona), and believes her appearance is the most valuable thing about her. * Phoebe hates Fiona with a passion because she's jealous of anyone who stands between her and Coop. In Never Cry Sheep, when she found out Fiona gave Coop a scarf as a gift, she tried to steal it from him, causing Coop to get angry with her and try to take it back. When she went into her limousine with her father, she yelled at him, " Who is SHEEEEEEE?! " This was the first time she actually had a fight with Coop. In Birthday Bashed, she hated Fiona and tried constantly to get rid of her (like by barricading her in a cabin), although she never actually hurt her, or even insulted her. She glared at Fiona furiously whenever she got Coop's attention, and she hated her so much that when Fiona saved her from falling off a cliff, Phoebe refused to give her credit and thank her, and pretended that it was just Coop who saved her (despite seeing Fiona save her). *Her dad is the owner of vast sheep holdings. In Never Cry Sheep, Coop mentions that her dad owns the " del Oro ranch " (which is how the viewers find out that Phoebe's last name is del Oro). *We never see her mother. The closest we get to it is seeing what must have been her babysitter bring her to the mall Santa in the Christmas episode. But we know that her mother is in her life, because she mentions her mom in the show (" My mom said I could show Honeyfluff all by myself! ")( " My mom helped me with my suit and briefcase... "). *She HATES Kat. When Coop claimed that the traps in the House of Horrors were made real, she believed him immediately, and she even called him a hero after he saved everyone's lives from Kat's traps. In You'll Be Show Sorry, she called him Mr. Kitty on purpose to spite Millie and him, and she later looked at Kat. " Or, we can share a love seat while we comb our cats' fur, and... um... SKIN... " In The Kitty Vanishes, when she saw Kat at her party, she said coldly, " Oh. HELLO, Mr. KAT, " and proceeded to glare at him for several seconds in contempt. In 'Nuff Said, she referred to Kat as ugly with a smirk. *She has her own pool. In a short, Coop comes to a pool party with her, even though he refused to do the same thing in Bringin' the Heat. *There's only one time that she's ever spoken to Dennis in the entire series, and that's in Birthday Bashed, when she faked an injury to get Coop's attention, and shouted, " Someone who is COOP! " when she got Dennis's attention instead. Even in Kat to the Future, an alternate timeline where she's actually in a relationship with Dennis, she still never speaks to him in the episode. Category:Characters Category:Friend of Millie Category:Friend of Coop Category:Enemy of Fiona Category:Characters of Season 1 Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Phoebe Category:Enemy of Henry Category:Enemy of Harley Category:Enemy of Dennis Category:Enemy of Millie Category:Enemy of Coop Category:Enemy of Lorne Category:Friend of Fiona Category:Friend of Dennis Category:Friend of Burt Category:Enemy of Old Lady Munson Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Females